


Было бы лучше

by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: спойлеры к главе «Склонённый круг»Автор:WisedoБета:Efah(фикбук)Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 4





	Было бы лучше

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к главе «Склонённый круг»
> 
> Автор: [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

Сидиус уже рассказал учителю о том, что произошло в посольстве, и теперь просто сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на грубые, но аккуратные швы, наложенные на шею Дарта Плэгаса.

Это было глупо, ужасно глупо. Ради своего алиби Сидиус не должен был оставаться в пентхаусе Хего Дамаска, было бы в разы лучше, если бы сенатор Палпатин сейчас был на своём рабочем месте. Но он просто не мог уйти.

Сидиус опустил голову на грудь учителя, три сердца бились совсем глухо, но они бились. Опёршись на локоть, Сидиус приподнялся, губы дотронулись до холодной и гладкой поверхности дыхательной маски.

— Не снимайте, это может негативно сказаться на здоровье магистра, — прошипел откуда-то 11-4Д.

Дроид, который сам недавно выглядел не намного лучше, находил в себе достаточно наглости, чтобы командовать Сидиусом. Хотя в медицине он разбирался определённо лучше.

Плэгас улыбнулся не то глазами, не то уголками того, что осталось от губ:

— И это я просто один раз поздоровался с тобой на людях. Страшно представить, что со мной будет, если я рискну сходить с тобой на обед.

У учителя ещё оставалось чувство юмора. Чёрного юмора. Сидиус улыбнулся и коснулся губами виска мууна.

— Тебе лучше не задерживаться, — продолжил Плэгас, — для твоей же безопасности. И мне будет спокойнее, если за тобой присмотрит солнечная гвардия.

Сидиус резко выпрямился:

— А мне будет спокойнее, если солнечная гвардия останется с вами.

Он только что спас учителя от маладианцев, уничтожил посольство гранов, отомстив за Дарта Плэгаса, а тот всё ещё считал, что Палпатину нужна защита.

Не надо было спать с Хего Дамаском, не надо было даже начинать. Всё это привело к тому, что Дарт Плэгас не мог объективно оценить успехи и достижения Дарта Сидиуса, видел в нём не равного, а нуждающегося в заботе и опеке. 

Палпатин никогда не жаловался на недостаток внимания, можно было бы закрутить роман с любой женщиной, с любым мужчиной, с любым существом, не подпадающим под эту классификацию, а он зачем-то выбрал Хего Дамаска. Потешить своё самолюбие и проверить, удастся ли развести на секс учителя? Ответ был ясен с самого начала: конечно же, удастся. Поэкспериментировать и узнать на собственном опыте, каково это, спать с муунами? Какая разница… С этим конкретным было хорошо. Можно ли экстраполировать это чувство на остальных муунов, было не ясно.

Возможно, дело было не в видовой принадлежности, а в Силе. Для чистоты эксперимента можно было, конечно, попробовать переспать с джедаем… Но, во-первых, это было опасно, так как Сидиус не был уверен, что полностью контролирует себя во время процесса. А во-вторых, это было бессмысленно, так как джедаи всё равно понимали Силу по-другому. А существ с совпадающими взглядами на Силу… Да, стараниями Бэйна, это был только учитель. Интересно, спал ли Бэйн с Занной? Он был бы дураком, если бы не спал. Спала ли Занна с Когнус? Спал ли Тэнебрус с Плэгасом? А вот этого Сидиус предпочёл бы не знать.

Наверное, надо было давно всё это прекратить, просто сказать: «Учитель, я считаю, что будет лучше, если мы перестанем». При желании это решение можно было даже развёрнуто аргументировать. И Плэгас бы согласился. И это было самым обидным. Сидиус не хотел, чтобы Плэгас соглашался.


End file.
